1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet handling system and a sheet filing system in which a type of a sheet is automatically recognized among various sheets such as a paying-in slip, a check, and a transfer slip handled by, for example, a financial institution and the like and necessary information described on the sheet is supplied to an application processing system subsequent thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In financial institutions such as a bank and the post office, although an automatic teller's machine has been broadly installed, there exist sheets which cannot be handled with the automatic teller's machine, for example, paying-in slips for public utilities charges (taxes, telephone charges, and an electric fee) as well as checks. Such sheets are treated through a window job to handle the sheets for the paying-in, withdrawal, and transfer transactions. Moreover, paying-in and withdrawal of a large amount of money using a check or the like which cannot be handled by the automatic teller's machine are treated at a window job using paying-in and withdrawal slips.
In the window job using such various sheets, when a sheet is received from a client, a clerk at the window determines a sheet type thereof such as a paying-in or withdrawal slip, checks whether or not necessary items are completely described and whether or not an account number and a client name are correctly written, and then starts her or his operation necessary for the sheet received.
However, the sheets received at windows of banks and the post office are broadly classified into various types: (1) formal sheets of formats formulated by own bank, (2) barcode sheets which are formulated by telephone companies, electric power companies, or the like for the paying-in of telephone charges, electric fees, and gas charges and on which a barcode such as a company code is printed in an area thereof, (3) sheets conforming to standards of the Ministry of Posts and Telecommunications on which a symbol code, i.e., a numeric code of a plurality of positions, of a telephone company, an electric power company, a loan company, or the like is printed in an area thereof, (4) checks or promissory notes in formats issued from own bank or other banks, (5) sheets issued from each local government for the paying-in of a local tax or the like, and (6) sheets in formats uniformly formulated by the banks in Japan.
Consequently, at the windows of financial institutions such as banks and the post office, the first important operation of the window job is to determine which one of the types broadly classified as above has the sheet received.